Game that Leads to Romance
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Ruka is playing a game on DS. How can this lead to romance? SlyxRuka Invitationshipping One-Shot


Me: Okay here's a weird One-Shot that my Professor Layton obsessed sister requested.

Sly: What's Professor Layton?

Me: It's a game series focused on puzzles. It's actually quite good. Though I wouldn't be too surprised if this story wouldn't get many reviews.

Ruka: Don't be so down. I'm sure it's going to be great.

Stardust Dragon (AKA: The Layton obsessed fan girl/sister): *fan girl squeals* This story has spoilers from the ending of Professor Layton and the Lost Future. They are pretty minor though. Also any of you guys that have a DS and haven´t played the games. Play them NOW! You are missing out a great game series. I´m more than glad to brainwash you to buy the games. *insert evil smirk here*

Me: Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Professor Layton. They are owned by Konami and Level-5 respectively. Enjoy… hopefully

It was recess in Duel Academy and students were happily running around, talking about card games or just hanging around. Ruka however was an exception as her face was glued on Nintendo DS.

''Seriously sis. You've have been playing that game for hours. It can't be that good.'' Rua said. Her sister has never been this obsessed about a game before.

''It just is. Besides I have soon cleared it.'' Ruka said still not taking her eyes from her DS. Sly who was also walking with them just chuckled.

Rua suddenly snatched DS from her and he looked at the puzzle she was doing. It was titled Reverse Rotation. Rua was thinking about puzzle, but it was obviously too hard for his brain. He tried something and suddenly…

''Hmm… I must have overlooked something.'' Voice from DS said. Rua was surprised by the talking DS. Ruka looked at him furiously.

''Hey! Now I lost some Picarats.'' Ruka said angrily and both Sly and Rua looked at her confused. ''Well at least you didn't spent any Hint Coins!'' Ruka muttered and Sly and Rua looked even more confused.

''Picarats? Hint Coins?'' Rua said confused. Ruka was about to explain it to him, but Sly cut her off.

''Shouldn't you go and find your girlfriend?'' Sly said smirking. Rua blushed at the comment.

''Patty's not my girlfriend!'' Rua yelled causing some people to stare at him weirdly.

''I never said it was Patty.'' Sly said his smirk getting wider. Rua blushed brighter and left with a huff. ''Aren't you going to go after him?'' Sly asked.

''Nah. He can be annoying at times. Besides I have soon cleared this game.'' Ruka answered. Suddenly she squealed, which surprised Sly.

''What now?'' He asked annoyed.

''Sorry. It's just that Clive is so cute.'' Ruka said. Sly looked at the small screen to see a young man with sandy hair. He glared at him. It felt weird to be jealous of a videogame character. He then noticed she was stuck in some puzzle called Block Blockade. She was muttering something, but Sly noticed answer immediately.

''Here.'' He simply said and took her hand and successfully answered correctly. Ruka looked at him for a moment then back at her hand and blushed brightly.

''Sly… You can let go of my hand now.'' Ruka said embarrassed. Sly also noticed it and immediately took his hand away muttering apologies. ''But thanks… That was the final puzzle.'' Ruka said still blushing. Sly nodded.

It was silent for a while with Ruka using the Stylus to move along with the game. Sly could hear conversations characters had. He didn't know why he didn't leave. He had other things to do, but for some reason he stayed there. Suddenly he heard quiet crying.

''Ruka what's wrong?'' Sly asked little worried. He looked at the game and noticed that there was a conversation going on. There was a man with a top hat and some woman. Sly didn't understand what was so sad about it.

''This is so sad…'' Ruka muttered between tears. Sly looked at her then back at the game. He still didn't understand what was so sad about it.

''Ruka… what's so sad about that scene?'' Sly asked his worry increasing. Ruka didn't answer, but suddenly she bursts in tears. Sly was really worried now and there was no one else around. Knowing he had no other choice he hugged her trying to comfort her.

Ruka was visibly shocked as she even dropped her DS to the ground. Loud noise was heard when it hit to ground, but Ruka didn't care. Only thing she could think right now was Sly hugging her. They stayed like that for a while before he let go of her. After that Ruka reached down to pick her DS that surprisingly wasn't broken.

''Ruka what was so sad about that scene?'' Sly asked again. Ruka was slightly blushing because of hug, but started to explain.

''It's just that the person Professor Layton loved died. It was so sad scene. It would like you would die.'' Ruka said, but then put hand on her mouth. _''I didn't just tell Sly I love him.'' _Ruka thought hoping he didn't hear it.

Sly however did hear it and was really surprised. He couldn't believe Ruka actually likes him back. ''Could you repeat that?'' Sly asked toying with her.

''It was nothing.'' Ruka said quietly pretending to be focused on the game.

''Well that's sad. Since I like you too.'' Sly admitted blushing slightly. Ruka turned to him shocked, but didn't have time to say anything as Sly crashed his lips on her. Ruka was so shocked she dropped her DS again (AN: Poor DS) but eventually melted to the kiss.

From afar Patty was watching the scene with a smile. ''I knew giving that game to her would work.'' She said and giggled.

….

Me: Sorry if it sucked, since my sister **forced **me to write this fast.

Sly: That was pathetic

Me: Ignoring that… I hope that you whoever read this enjoyed.

Stardust Dragon: *Is watching Eternal Diva while typo fixing* Is Patty a fan of Layton too? Any of you that have played the game and didn´t cry during that scene in the game have a heart of stone. It was just so…. *sobs* So all of you heartless MORONS need to be ashamed. Also buy the game if you don´t have it yet. Do yourself a favor and buy it. PM me in case you want to know more about the games. I´ll be glad to brainwash you to buy the games, because that´s what a gentleman does….wait a minute. O.o

Ruka: Well I enjoyed it.

Me: Yeah that's great shut up. This is definitely my shortest one yet. Anyway review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


End file.
